A Love Story
by jessicaallgeyer
Summary: Beca Mitchell going to Barden University to please her family and ends up falling in love along the way. Please comment!


**Backgrounds**

**Beca: **Incoming freshmen at Barden University, daughter of famous singer Ashley Greene and Dr. Mitchell, she is a part-time DJ at the radio station, she is going to school for a degree in music, wants to be a music producer and own her own studio

**Chloe: **senior co-captain of Barden Bella's, daughter of Isabella and Michael Beale, she work at Ann's dinner and at the hospital part-time, she is finishing her bachelor degree in medicine, she wants to be a Pediatrician doctor

**Aubrey: **senior co-captain of Barden Bella's, daughter of Michelle and General Matthew Posen, she work full-time at her father law firm, she is finishing up her bachelor degree in law and business, she wants to be the best Criminal Defense Attorney

**Stacie: **Incoming freshmen at Barden University, daughter of Lindsey and Jake Conrad, works as a tutor in the business department, going to school for business to own her own fashion design company

**Jesse: **Incoming freshmen at Barden University, son of Diane and Gary Swanson, works at the campus radio station stacking CD's, he is majoring in Art, he wants to be famous for scoring movies

**Fat Amy: **Incoming freshmen at Barden University, daughter of Crystal and Jerry Jones, going to school to get away from all her boyfriends in Tasmanian and to make new friends

**Benji: **Incoming freshmen at Barden University, son of Brooke and Riley Applebaum, he is going to school as an Art major, he wants to become a famous magician

**Dr. Mitchell: **Professor at Barden University, he is one of the parents of Rebecca, he teaches Comparative Literature

**Ashley: **she is a famous singer, the other parent of Rebecca, she teaches music classes at her studio when she's not touring

Rebecca's Point Of View

_On August 4__th__, 2013 Rebecca Kay Mitchell also known as "Beca" by her friends. She was sentenced the worst punishment possible for someone who hates school. Her father, Dr. Warren Mitchell told her she would be attending Barden University in Atlanta, Georgia, on August 8__th__, 2013. Beca found out at last minute that she only had four days to get to Barden University from Los Angeles. _

"Daddy, come on I don't want to go to college." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca you can finish your music after you get a college degree." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Why do I even need a college degree when I already have a job and I get to tour with mom?" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca you're going to college at Barden University on Monday." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Fine I will see you on Monday, but I am not living in a dorm so you better get me an apartment." Rebecca said.

"I'll get you your apartment as long as you show up." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Thanks daddy." Rebecca said.

"Well I have to go so I will see you on Monday." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Bye daddy." Rebecca said.

"See you soon baby girl. I love you." Dr. Mitchell said.

"I love you too." Rebecca said.

_Two hours later Rebecca was in her room with the music blasting look while packing her stuff for college. Her mother, Ashley Greene, came home to the loud music. Ashley followed the music to her daughter's room. Upon entering the room she saw her daughter dancing and singing around the room. She walked over to the stereo system and cut down the music. Rebecca turned around so fast she fell on her ass. Her mom tried so hard not to laugh but she couldn't keep it in. She started busting out laughing and after a few minutes Beca joined in. _

"Mom what are you doing here so early." Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca sweetie it is already nine o'clock." Ashley said.

"Oh really, I guess time flies by when you're having fun." Rebecca said.

"I guess it does." Ashley said.

"So what are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Just coming to see what's going on." Ashley said.

"I'm packing since dad informed me I'm going to Barden University on Monday." Rebecca said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that." Ashley said.

"Mom how do you forget to tell me I have to spend the next four years in college when I thought I was going on tour with you." Rebecca asked.

"Well I was going to tell you over dinner tonight, but your father beat me to the punch." Ashley said.

"Well you can still tell me over dinner how this happened by the way where are we going to dinner tonight." Rebecca asked.

"Were going to your favorite Italian restaurant so go grab your coat and let's go." Ashley said.

_Rebecca and Ashley decided to walk to the restaurant since it was so close by. Since it wasn't packed they were seated immediately. Rebecca ordered some lasagna and a salad while her mother ordered salad and pizza. They got coke for their drinks. While they were eating they finished what they were talking about. _

"So why did you keep putting it off that I was going to college until now." Rebecca asked.

"Honestly, if I told you when I talked to your dad about you going to college would you go to get an actually degree in something." Ashley said.

"Is it really a problem that I don't want to have a college degree?" Rebecca asked.

"No, of course not, but I don't see why you have a problem getting a degree in the first place." Ashley said.

"I don't have a problem getting a degree. I just don't see a reason to get a degree when I already have a job that I love to do; which I must remind you does not require a degree." Rebecca said.

"Come on honey, you can go to college and make more friends maybe fine someone you fall in love with." Ashley said.

"I see your point about going to college to make memories. If I go to college I get to tour Europe and perform with you in Georgia." Rebecca said.

"Yes, you can come and perform with me, but you have to keep your grades up." Ashley said.

"Fine I'll go but I'm not happy about it." Rebecca said.

"That's fine." Ashley said.

"While I was looking at Barden University I found that they have an acapella group the Barden Bella's. I think it might be interesting to join." Rebecca said.

"I didn't know you were interested in acapella." Ashley said.

"I'm not. I just need something to do for fun." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca I don't know if the Barden Bella's are for you." Ashley said.

"Why?" Rebecca said.

"When I went there they were all about tradition. Each year they pass the tradition down to the next person in line. Honestly, sweetie you don't have the looks to be a Barden Bella." Ashley said.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you went to Barden University and you were in the Barden Bella's." Rebecca asked.

"Yes, I went to Barden University and I was in the Barden Bella's. Why is that so shocking?" Ashley said.

"So, what does my look have to do with anything?" Rebecca asked.

"Well you have tattoos and piercings." Ashley said.

"What is wrong with the tattoos and piercings?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing I personally like them but the Barden Bella's are like perfect." Ashley said.

"Well I am still going to try to get in." Rebecca said.

"Good for you now let's get going you have a lot of packing to do." Ashley said.

"I'm going to call dad when we get home." Rebecca said.

"Why?" Ashley said.

"To tell him what classes I want to take." Rebecca said.

"Okay well let's get going." Ashley said.

_While walking home Rebecca's phone started to ring._

"Hello." Rebecca said.

"Hey baby girl so did you decide what you wanted to take." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Hey daddy yeah I want to take business classes so then I can open my own recording studio." Rebecca said.

"Okay I will register now and I got your apartment you wanted." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Oh how many bedrooms are in the apartment?" Rebecca asked.

"It's a two bedroom apartment enough room to put you studio in one of the bedrooms." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Thank you I'll have someone come tomorrow to fix up the studio then I will be their Sunday with the rest of my stuff." Rebecca said.

"Well I guess I can see you on Sunday then." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Bye daddy." Rebecca said.

"Bye baby girl." Dr. Mitchell said.

_Rebecca and her mother arrived home around ten thirty. Since it was late they decided to finish packing tomorrow. Rebecca woke up around five. She dressed in her jogging clothes and prepared for her morning jog. Rebecca did her ten mile jog then returned home. By the time she arrived home it was going on eight thirty. Rebecca went to her room to get her clothes and took a shower. When she came downstairs her mother was making her breakfast. While Rebecca was doing her morning run her mother got some boxes to finish packing Rebecca's room. After breakfast Rebecca and her mother started to pack her room. It took around four hours for her and her mother to finish packing up her room for her new apartment. _

Chloe's Point of View

Chloe Elise Beale is a person who is really fond of starting the new school year. Currently, a senior going to graduate with a bachelor in medicine. Chloe loves making new friends. She loves singing in her acapella ground the Barden Bella's.

Aubrey's Point of View

Aubrey Michelle Posen is a person who is strict but due to the fact of how she was raised. The perfect daughter, highest GPA, in all the extracurricular activities, the president of the Barden Bella's and she was valedictorian in high school. Always striving for perfection to please her father even majoring in Law just to make the old man happy. When she joined the Barden Bella's she finally found a place where she found happiest.

Chloe & Aubrey Point of View

"Hey, Chloe get up you're going to be late." Aubrey said.

"Five more minutes." Chloe said going back to sleep.

"Chloe….Chloe come on get up you have work in forty-five minutes." Aubrey says.

"Okay I'm up." Chloe said.

"What time do you get out of work because we have the activity fair at two?" Aubrey said.

"I finish around noon." Chloe said.

"Okay, I'll see you around two for the activity fair don't be late." Aubrey said.

"I won't bye Bree." Chloe says.

_Rebecca Mitchell was getting situated in her new two bedroom apartment. When she got to the first bedroom she threw all of her stuff on her bed. Then, she went to the next room "aka" her studio and started setting up her DJ equipment. It took her a total of four hours to successful set up all her equipment. By the time she was finish her stomach began to rumble. "Well, I guess that means I'm hungry." Rebecca "aka" Beca Mitchell started wandering around Barden to see what good places there was to get some food. She finds a small dinner that looks good and she goes right in. When she get in Beca is greeted by the most beautiful, stunning red hair, blue eyed beauty, Chloe Beale._

"Hi, welcome to Ann's Dinner I will be your server today, I'm Chloe Beale can I take your order." Chloe says. _When she finally look up she sees a stunning brunette staring at her with a lot of pure beauty. _

"I would like a big burger stacker with chili cheese fries and a large chocolate shake. Please and thank you Chloe." Beca says.

_Chloe look at her with an amuse look._ "How can such a small fry eat so much," she says.

"Hey, now I might be small but I love my food and I make up for my shortness in other ways." Beca says.

"Oh really, how do you make for your shortness." Chloe says.

"I'm not going to tell you if you keep being mean to me." Beca states. Beca stomach grumbles again, "I guess we will have to get back to this conversation another time my stomach is telling me it is time for you to feed me."

"Oh, well I better go get you your food Ms. …." Chloe says.

"Beca, my name is Beca Mitchell and no need for Ms. that my mom not me." Beca stated.

_Chloe goes to get Beca her food. Bringing her food back to her they finish up there conversation of how Beca makes up her shortness and they get to know more and more about each other._

"Well, Beca here is your big burger stacker, chili cheese fries, and your large chocolate shake. Short-Stack I'm still surprised that you can eat all of this." Chloe states.

"Why, don't you grab a seat if you gonna make fun of me and you can see how much I can eat plus, we can continue our conversation anyways." Beca says.

"Well, you just happen to be in luck my shift just ended. So you know what that means." Chloe says.

"Oh, I think I know what that means, you are free to talk to me." Beca stated. _Eating a bite of her big burger stacker and slowly sipping on her chocolate milk shake._

"Yeah, something like that. You sure you don't mind the company." Chloe asked.

"I defiantly don't mind your company. I mean if you were anyone else then I probably would, but I have a charming, beautiful red hair, blue eye beauty standing in front of me. No I don't mind your company." Beca said. _Realizing what Beca just said she try to hide herself from embarrassing herself anymore. Slightly turn a shade of red and blushing feverishly she says,_ "I'm going to stop talking now."

"Oh, don't stop on my part. You think I'm beautiful, and charming. Well, "mini-me" I don't think you so bad for yourself. You are just so cute and adorable for someone your size." Chloe says. _She can't help to smile to herself about what Beca said about her. There something about her that I can't help but to be attracted to. She is beautiful and her look with tattoos and piercings is really turning me on. I guess it is my mission to get to know her much better, to think we already have a connection and I've only known her for about 30 minutes is fantastic._

"Hey now, I'm not cute or adorable I'm badass!" Beca says.

_The duo can't help but laugh at this comment._

"Oh, my god, here it is "the badass Beca Mitchell." _They continued to laugh at the funny comments. Beca couldn't help but to think that they had this awesome connection like it was meant for them to meet each other._

_ When the laugher finally died down Beca said, _"So Chloe tell me about yourself. Besides waitressing what do you do for fun, go to school, anything I want to get to know you better."

"Well, since you done eating how about we take a walk in the park and I can tell you anything you want to know. Does that sound like something you would like to do?" Chloe says.

"Absolutely, I would like nothing more than to go for a walk with you in the park to get to know you a lot better.

"Ok, well I'm ready whenever you are short-stack." Chloe says.

"Let me just go pay and I'll meet you at the door." Beca says.

"Okay then." Chloe said.

_Beca went to pay for her food, while Chloe on the other hand sited for a few minutes admiring Beca's view before she got up and went to wait for Beca. When Beca was done paying for her meal she went to the door where Chloe was waiting. Together they walked to the park in silence. When they reached the park they found a bench to sit on and started talking._

"Well, what exactly does the "badass Beca Mitchell" wants to know about me." Chloe says.

"Oh, you know where you from." Beca stated.

"I'm original from Tampa, Florida I came down here for school. What about you." Chloe says.

"I'm original from here, Atlanta, Georgia, but I lived in San Diego, California but then I got stuck coming here for school. My dream is to live in Los Angles, California to be a music producer. Okay, so tell me about your family." Beca asked.

"I grew up with three brothers and one sister and I just happen to be the youngest out of them all. First, is the oldest which is Elizabeth Eliza Beale? She is currently 28 years old, just finished nursing school. Then, there are the twins Thomas Jones Beale, and Chris Maxwell Beale both just turned 26. Thomas is at Harvard working on his last two years in his doctorate to be a psychiatrics. Chris went to Yale and graduate with a master in business. He recently opened up his own successful exercise company. Maybe you heard of it, it called "Gold Gym." My baby brother, Matthew Michael Beale he is 24 and he is currently in the United States Marines. At first I was a little disappointed when he went because I'm the closest to him but I understood while he went. He had his own reasons and I respect that about him and I hope nothing happens to him. Both of my parents have been happily married for 30 years now. My mom is a stay at home mom. Always looking after the house. My dad is a retired business man. At first they were a little disappointed for me because I didn't pick a top school to go to like the rest of my family, because I really wanted to go to Barden University. They were happy to find out that I am pursuing a medical degree her at Barden so they didn't mine me going. So I told you about my family and myself what about you and your family. " Chloe says.

"Wow! That's a lot to take in. So now it's my turn. I'm the daughter of Dr. Warren Mitchell, he's a professor at Barden University and Ashley Greene, the famous musician. As you can tell I'm an only child. My parents got divorced when I was eight so I spent the majority of my time working on my mixes and helping my mom out a lot. My dad and I have been working to rekindle our relationship, it's been hard but it's a process. My dad is actually the reason why I'm here at Barden University instead of touring with my mom at the moment. He thought it was a good idea for me to get a college degree so here I am."

"OMG! Your mom is Ashley Greene, she's a cool musician. I had your dad as a professor he is a pretty laid back person. So what is your major since you have to come to Barden University, "against your will" I might add. Don't it get lonely being an only child?" Chloe says.

"Yeah, that is my mom and she's my idol. I currently taking music and business classes. My actual major is business so once I graduate I can open up my own record label. When I was younger it was pretty hard being an only child because I didn't have a lot of friends. In all honesty I only had one friend and he was my best friend, and I haven't spoken to anyone since I got to Barden expect for you. When I got older I was busy helping my mom out so I didn't focuses on not having a lot of friends and besides I like the quiet. I'm an independent person so I like doing things by myself with no one to bother me. What about you don't it get lonely not having any privacy or any time for yourself." Beca says.

"It does but I wouldn't trade my family for anything. Even though they can be strict and they like things done a certain way I know they love me just the way I am and I'm happy about who I am." Chloe says.

"I agree with that; my family loves me for who I am and not who I'm pretending to be. Even though we had our hard times and they don't believe in my dreams from time-to-time I know they wouldn't change me for anything and that what I love about them. So what do you do in your free time?" Beca asked.

"Besides, going to all my classes, working at the dinner, being co-captain of the Barden Bella's and interning at the hospital I really don't have any free time. In case I do I like to listen to music, read a book, relax, watch TV/movies, hang with friends or go clubbing every-now-and-then. How about you?" Chloe says.

"Wait a minute you are a Barden Bella." Beca asked.

"Yeah, what wrong with being a Bella." Chloe asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I'm just was planning on auditioning for them. It was one of the things that seen interesting plus I'm checking into getting an internship at the radio station on campus so I can have something to do." Beca says.

"Well maybe you will just have to come to auditions. Then you can see me and be a part of the Bella's. Plus, we could hang out more." Chloe says, _winking at Beca_.

"Oh, what makes you think I want to hang out with you?" Beca says _causing Chloe to laugh._

"Of course, you want to hang out with me. You don't want to be missing out on all this." Chloe says, _gesturing to her body._

"Well, how can I refuse all that." Beca says. _Together the two continue to laugh and have a good time until a phone call pulls her out of her laughing fit. Ring…Ring….Ring Chloe's cellphone going off._

"I'm sorry but I have to get this." Chloe says, _standing up to get off the bench and walking to a quieter place in the park to talk._

_Aubrey was walking down the corridor from her and her best friend Chloe shared apartment. She can't help by wondering how she is going to make this a better year after her "puke-gate debacle" last year, when she get bumped into by a tall, busty brunette freshman. She is immediately snapped from her thoughts, but she can't help but wonder why a freshman is over in these apartments._

Stacie Point of View

Stacie Conrad a busty brunette freshman was on her way to the activity fair and ran into Aubrey quite literally.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't see you there." Stacie said, _while holding out her hand to pull her off the ground._

"It's okay really I wasn't watching where I was going." Aubrey said.

"I am really sorry though. How can I ever make it up to you?" Stacie asked.

"No it's no problem but if you want to make it up to me how about auditioning for my singing group the Barden Bella's." Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I will think about it, I'm really sorry again." Stacie said.

"It's okay nothing to be sorry for but I have to get to the activity fair and start setting up my booth. You are welcome to come look around and get to know the place if you want." Aubrey said.

"I might just take you up on that offer, but first I have to finish un-packing then I will see you there." Stacie said.

"I would like that very much." Aubrey said.

"Well, goodbye … and I'm Stacie Conrad by the way." Stacie says.

"I'm Aubrey Posen and it was very nice meeting you Stacie, but now I have to go. Have a good day." Aubrey said.

"I will, you to." Stacie said.

_Aubrey finish her goodbyes to Stacie then get to the booth to start setting up. She can't help to think to herself where Chloe is. Chloe promised her that she won't be late so she takes out her phone to call her to see where she is at._

"Hey, Aubrey what are you doing calling me." Chloe asked.

"Did you forget that we have the activity fair and have to have it set up before 2:30 and it's already 2:10? Chloe where are you? You promised me that you wouldn't be late." Aubrey said.

"I'm sorry I just lost track of time I was having some fun talking with this girl I met today at the dinner. Aubrey we have a connection and she is so cute." Chloe said.

"You met someone. I want all the details, but not right now. Right now you need to get over here so we can finish setting up the activity fair before people come and we aren't prepared." Aubrey said.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes let me just tell her that I have to go and I will meet you at the activity fair. Maybe I can get her to come with me." Chloe said.

"I don't care if she comes with you just get over here." Aubrey said.

"Okay, I will bye Bree." Chloe said.

"Bye Chloe." Aubrey said.

_Chloe hung up the phone and went back to the bench where Beca was waiting for her._

"Sorry that took longer that I intended." Chloe says.

"Hey, it's okay. Is everything okay?" Beca asked.

"I just have to leave to go set up our acapella, The Barden Bella's booth." Chloe says.

"Oh! That sucks I was having such a good time with you." Beca says.

"I know me too. Maybe you can come to the activity fair with me and while I'm working at the booth you can walk around get a better tour of the campus. Then after I'm done I will come find you and we can hang out again and then I could maybe take you to dinner." Chloe says.

"I'll like nothing more than that. I guess we better get going." Beca said.

"Yeah, let's go." Chloe says.

_The duo walk so close to each other that their hands barely touch, but when you close enough you feel the electricity running through their hands. They arrive at the activity fair and Chloe tell Beca that she will see her later, but to stop by the booth to come see her and get a flyer for the audition date and time._

"Hey, Aubrey how have you been today." Chloe asked while they were setting up there booth.

"I'm fine I've just been getting ready for an aca-awesome year. What about you? How was work? You said you meet someone tell me about her." Aubrey said.

"Work went just about the same as it always does. Remind me why I took this job again, but I guess there is some pros to it because if I didn't have this job then I don't think I would have meet her. Aubrey I know I just meet her today, but I can't believe that it feels like we known each other forever. She's like my dream girl." Chloe says beaming when she talks about Beca.

"You do this job so you will have enough money saved up for medical school. Wow I can't wait until I meet this person. She seems to really make you happy and I'm happy for you. Chloe you said when you were talking with her that it like you knew her forever does she know that you are gay. If so do you know if she is." Aubrey asked.

"Well, I might have left that part out of it for now. I might have a crush on her but I don't know if she feels the same way about me. We were just really getting to know each other better, it's like we have a connection. Plus, she's a freshman so I don't know, but I know she did talk about maybe auditioning for the Bella's and I would like nothing more for her to." Chloe said.

"Chloe how can you not tell her. I mean I know you just met but you telling me that you have a connection with this person or she may be the girl of your dreams, but she don't know that you like girls. What do you mean that she think she is going to audition for the Bella's. I won't have someone in the group that just want to get in your pants. Do you even know if she sings or not?" Aubrey asked.

"Honestly, I don't know if she sings. I know that she wants to be a music producer once she graduate and that she like making mixes and DJing." Chloe said.

"Wait… tell me she's not going to come in here and try to think she owns the place. We have a tradition to uphold and I will not be having anyone coming in here to change what we worked so hard for." Aubrey said.

"She's not like that Bree. She's nice and I bet she can sing." Chloe said.

"Well, if she does get in then she will be your full responsibility." Aubrey said.

"I don't mind her being my full responsibility. Speaking of her she is supposed to come over to get an audition flyer then we will continue to hang out later. Aubrey do me a favor and be nice, I really like her even if she may not know it yet, and I don't want anyone to mess it up." Chloe said.

"I'll be nice I promise. Well now that the activity fair is starting we can finish this conversation later." Aubrey said.

"I have a feeling that today will be an aca-awesome year. Don't you think." Chloe said.

"Agreed." Aubrey said.

_You finally get to meet Beca's best friend Jesse when he is introduced to his roommate._

Jesse's Point of View

Jesse is currently going to Barden University because he wants to score movies or be a movie producer. He known Beca since they were kids but they had to separate for their final year of high school. He just thinks this is going to be a good surprise since he found out she will be attending Barden.

Jesse Meet Benji

"There he is. I'm Benji. You must be Jesse." Benji said _finish decorating there room with star wars theme._

"And you must be kidding. Wow!" Jesse said.

"Looking at it now, I can tell that it's a bit much. I can take it down if it's too much." Benji said.

"NO, no way. I mean, it took a second for my eyes to adjust, but I can roll with this." Jesse said.

"Look, just so you know, I'm not a total nerd. I also happen to be in super up close magic." Benji said.

"Dude that was awesome! How long was that little guy in there?" Jesse said.

"Several days." Benji said.

_At the activity fair you see many different booths set up. The majority of the people at the booths are seniors looking to recruit freshman to going their clubs. This is where they are trying to get people interested in coming to their clubs, mostly revolving around the Barden Bella's._

"Taking names, taking numbers. Join our righteous frat. If you ain't pledging Sigma Beta, you ain't worth no crap." Sigma Beta frat brothers

"That a double negative." Benji said.

"That is a lot of negatives." Replied Jesse.

"Follow me there is only one group on this campus worth joining. As far as Barden goes, that's what being a man's all about." Benji said.

"_Whip it! _

_Wanna see you whip it_

_So could treat you right_

_Give me just a minute _

_Of your time tonight"_

"The Treblemakers. The rock stars, of a cappella, the messiahs of Barden. Well, you know, not including athletes, frat guys, or actual cool people." Benji said.

"Organized nerd singing. This is great." Jesse said.

"Yeah, it makes so much sense. How's your voice?" Benji asked.

"We both are here to have the…. So let it whip" Jesse sang.

"Oh, nice." Benji said.

_The Treblemakers continue to sing whip it in the background, but now you meet the Bella's._

"I will stop at nothing to take those ding-a-lings downs." Aubrey said.

"Hey, Barb. You gonna audition this year? We have openings." Chloe said.

"Now that you've puked your way to the bottom, you might actually consider me? I auditioned for you three times and never got in because you said my boobs look like baloney. The word's out. Bella's is the laughing stock of a cappella. Good luck auditioning this year. Douche-b's." Barb says.

"Oh, my God. This is a travesty. God, if we can't even recruit Baloney Barb, then we can't get anybody." Chloe says.

"Just take the dramatics down a notch, okay? Hi, do you wanna…" Aubrey said.

"Well, you're the one who got us into this hot mess." Chloe said.

"We will be fine. I am confident that we will find eight super-hot girls with bikini-ready bodies who can harmonize and have perfect pitch. Okay?

Hi, would you like to be a member of… Just keep flyering. We have tradition to uphold." Aubrey said.

"How about we just get good singers?" Chloe suggested.

"What? Good singers? What?" Fat Amy said.

"Hi, can you sing." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Fat Amy said.

"Can you read music?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Fat Amy said.

"Can you match pitch?" Chloe asked.

"Try me." Fat Amy said.

_Chloe and Fat Amy begin to match pitch when Aubrey says "yeah" in the middle._

"That was a pretty good start." Aubrey said. _The duo chuckle._

"I'm the best singer in Tasmania. With teeth." Fat Amy says.

"Love it." Aubrey said.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked.

"Fat Amy." Amy replies.

"Um….. You call yourself Fat Amy? Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Fat Amy says.

"I will see you at auditions Fat Amy." Aubrey said.

"I can sing bit I'm also good at modern dance, olden dance, and mermaid dancing, which is a little different. You usually start on the ground." Fat Amy says, _while showing them her mermaid dancing._

"Oh!" Aubrey said.

"It's a lot of floor work." Fat Amy says.

"I can see that." Aubrey said.

_Then you get to see Beca walking around getting a better look up at the campus. Strolling around all the different booths before she get to meet up with Chloe later. At one of the booths she gets to meet Fat Amy, then make her way to the Barden Bella's booth then put an internship at the radio station so she can have some things to do in her free time._

"Ah! Yeah, DJs. Deaf Jews. Oh! Then she makes like a DJ sound.

_Shalom!_

That's not a real word but keep trying. You will get there." Fat Amy said.

"Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?" Beca asked.

"Ah, no. I did do _Fiddler on the Roo_f, though, in high school. It was, like me and some Aboriginals. It was really Jewish. It was full-on Jew.

Hey, guys alright I will give you my number." Fat Amy said.

"Hey, Aubrey do you see the girl over there that you will probably think is too alternative for us well that is Beca." Chloe said, _staring at Beca while biting her lip in a sexy fashion._

"You talking about the girl with ear monstrosities, the tattoos. The chick that look too alternative for us." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey be nice I like her and she's coming over here. Plus, I don't think there is anything wrong with her tattoos or earrings." Chloe said.

"Ok, I will try to be on my best behavior for your little girlfriend." Aubrey said.

"She not my girlfriend, at least not anyways." Chloe says.

"Okay then." Aubrey said.

"Hey, Red!" Beca said.

"Hey, Beca did you find anything interesting yet." Chloe asked.

"Not at the moment, but right now I'm looking at someone interesting." Beca said.

"Beca I would like to introduce you to my best friend Aubrey the co-captain of the Bella's." Chloe said.

"Hi, Aubrey it is nice to meet you." Beca said.

"Same here Beca." Aubrey said.

"Anyway there is four groups on campus. The Bella's that us. We're the tits. The BU Harmonics which sing a lot of Madonna. The High Notes. They're not particularly motivated. Then you have the Treblemakers."

"Here is a flyer for the audition. I know I will be seeing you there." Chloe said _winking at Beca._

"Oh, you know I will be there just for you Red." Beca said.

"Well either way I can't wait to hear you sing." Chloe said.

"We still meeting up later right Red." Beca asked.

"We are unless you have plans then we can meet up another day." Chloe said.

"No, I don't got any other plans, but I'm going to check the radio station for an internship, then head back towards my apartment and finish unpacking it. How about we meet up at 7 tonight, but I have to leave to go see my dad for now." Beca said.

"Well give me your phone and I will put my number in it so we can text later. I can't wait to see you tonight. I will bring the food. Just make sure you text me so I know your address." Chloe said.

_Beca handed her phone over to Chloe so she can put her number in._

"Bye Chloe. Nice meeting you again Aubrey." Beca said.

"Bye Beca." Aubrey said.

"Bye Becs. I will see you tonight." Chloe said.

_Beca look at her phone for Chloe number and she can't help but laugh when Chloe labeled herself the "sexy redhead." Bumper and Unicycle are arguing but Benji wants to meet them._

"When you came in and you were just strumming the guitar, and it was like totally off-key I wanted to choke you!" Bumper said.

"Bumper." Unicycle said.

"I wanted to choke you out!" Bumper said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go introduce myself. Everyone be cool it's just a normal day." Benji said.

"Hi, Benjamin Applebaum. I saw you guys perform at the Mall of America like three years ago. It totally changed my life. I have not stopped think about you since." Benji said.

"Thank-you." Bumper & Unicycle said.

"Bumper, huge fan." Benji said.

"Your arrangement of Lovin' Spoonful's _Do You Believe in Magic _inspired me to become a certified illusionist." Benji said.

"WOW!" Jesse said.

"The smell of your weird is actually affecting my vocal cords, so I'm gonna need you to scoot. Skedaddle." Bumper said.

"But why don't we just exchange emails, and then totally hang out right now, together?" Benji suggested.

"No. what a nerd alert. Okay, guys, now let's match pitch." Bumper said.

"Too far." Jesse said.

"You think." Benji asked.

"Yeah." Jesse responded.

"Should I have done another trick?" Benji suggested.

"No, I think your trick was fine. I just think the talking was a little weird. Maybe you can try to Facebook message him." Jesse said.

_Beca walking to the radio station for her internship. Where she meets the manager and advised that freshman are not allowed in the booth, but they get to stack CD's all day long. She also get to see her best friend that she haven't seen in a while._

"Ninety-five point seven, WBUJ, music for the independent mind." DJ starts to play some funky music then they exchange pleasantries.

"Have you been standing there very long?" Luke asked.

"No, no, I just got here. I wasn't just standing here." Beca said.

"Freshman aren't allowed in the booth." Luke said.

"Sorry." Beca replied.

"I'm Luke the station manager. You must be Becky the intern?" Luke said.

"It's um….." Beca said.

"Hey man what's up. I'm Jesse." Jesse said.

"I'm Luke and you're late." Luke said. _Then Jesse notice Beca standing there and he hasn't seen her in forever._

"Hey Beca how have you been. We should totally catch up." Jesse said.

"Jesse I can't agree more. How have you been?" Beca asked.

_Luke jumped in before Jesse could replied._

"You two know each other." Luke asked

"Yeah we went to school together, but then Jesse moved and we lost tracked." Beca said.

"I don't care just no sex on the desk." Luke said.

"Ewww!" Beca & Jesse said in unison.

"Okay you will be stacking CD's when you finish there is always more to do. Understood." Luke said.

"Yeah, we got it." Beca said.

"So what happen after you moved?" Beca asked.

"Nothing much but it is very good seeing you again." Jesse said.

"Well we will have to catch up soon then I have to go talk to my dad. Once that is done I have to finish unpacking my apartment and someone I like will be coming over, but she don't know that I'm gay yet. We just getting to know each other better. It seems liked we known each other forever. We have like a connection." Beca said.

"I'm so happy for you that you met someone. How did you already meet someone it is only the first day of school?" Jesse said.

"I just have skills that you don't have. Well I gotta get going we should totally catch up soon." Beca said.

"We will catch up soon Beca. Bye." Jesse said.

"Bye Jesse." Beca said.

_She can't help but think about how she hasn't seen Jesse in so long. It will be good to catch up with him again. Thinking about how she is going to have a fantastic evening with Chloe tonight and how she can't wait for tonight to happen. Beca goes to talk with her dad about how she's liking the new school._

"Hey day." Beca said

"Rebecca what are you doing here. I thought we were going to meet up later." Warren says.

"Dad it is later. You just lost track of time." Beca stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rebecca I guess I did lose track of time." Warren said.

"You did. Why are you so busy anyways? It is only the first day." Beca asked.

"'cause I'm a teacher and we have so much to do. Plus, I have to get my lesson plans in order. How are you liking it here so far? Your mom told me that you are interested in joining the Barden Bella's. I think that is a good ideal then you can make some more friends." Warren said.

"My first day is actually going really well so far. I met a beautiful redhead and she's coming over tonight. Plus, Jesse goes here now so we can always reconnect. Yeah, I'm thinking about joining the Bella's if they will have me. Plus, it gives me extra time to hang out with Chloe. I also got an internship at the radio station so I have things to do in my free time." Beca said.

"Well, sounds like you have a plan. I'm glad you are liking it so far. But remember you have to keep your grades up and don't get into trouble if you want to miss school when your mom is in Georgia and Europe. I'm glad you putting yourself out there and making new friends but does she know that you gay." Warren asked.

"No, she don't know yet. Besides, it really didn't come up when we were talking earlier about it. I just want to get to know her better before I tell her that. We have this connection like we known each other forever. I don't know she just seems like she the one. The person I've been looking for. I really don't know how to explain it we just get each other." Beca said slightly blushing when she thinks about Chloe.

"Well, I'm happy for you Rebecca. I truly am. I will be seeing you around. Good luck with this semester." Warren said.

"Bye dad. See you around." Beca says.

"Bye Rebecca." Warren says.

_She get back to her apartment about five forty-five when she realize that Chloe will be there by seven. She text Chloe her address. Then, she decides to unpack her belongings and organize her bedroom. Once her apartment is completely set up and unpacked its six forty-five so she decides to hop in the show so that she don't smell and at least look presentable for Chloe. By the time she finish getting ready it is six fifty-five and Chloe will be here any minute. She decides that she will just sit on her couch and cut the TV on and realize until then._

_Chloe did the same thing after the activity fair ended at four. She went to work at the hospital until it was five thirty, but got stuck an extra fifteen minutes. She had to rush home so she wouldn't be late. Throwing clothes around trying to find the perfect outfit. When she finally finds it she put it on her bed then goes take a shower. By the time she is dress, make-up down she realize that she is running a little behind so she grabs her stuff fast and goes out there apartment. It six forty-five by the time she makes it to the restaurant to pick up some food for them to eat. She decides to get pizza because that will be the one done the fastest. So she orders a large pepperoni and a large cheese pizza, with a 24 piece honey barbeque wings, breadsticks and two Mountain Dew's to drink. Once she get the food she realize that she only have ten minutes to get to Beca's house on time. _

_Chloe runs up the stair with the food. A little out of breath she knocks on Beca's door. Beca opens it to let Chloe in and she see that the girl is out of breath and she can't help but wonder why._

"Hey Chloe, are you okay. You seem a little out of breath." Beca asked.

"I am out…of….breath." Chloe said.

"Why?" Beca asked.

"I was running late today and I didn't want to be late meeting you." Chloe said.

"Hey, I was running late myself. Babe, I don't matter if you were a few minutes late as long as you are here now and you got food with you. It smells delicious." Beca said.

"Babe….. Oh, I'm your babe now. I like how that sounds." Chloe said.

"Ummm…. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. But you ummm…. Could be my babe if you want to. Is that pizza I smell?" Beca said. _Beca walks around her to get in the pizza so she could hide her embarrassment. Thinking to herself, "I can't believe that I just outed myself to her." She going to think that I'm a freak._

"Hey, look at me. I don't mind being your babe. I would be very happy if I am yours. You are gorgeous, smart, funny anyone would be lucky to have you. I like you a lot Beca and I can't believe we just meet today but it feel like we know each other forever. I want to be with you if you want to be with me." Chloe said.

"Wait. You gay and you want to be with me. You could have anybody that you want, why me." Beca asked.

"Yeah, Beca I'm gay. I was going to tell you when we got to know each other better. I liked you from the minute I saw you in the dinner. How could I not like you? You are my little "short-stack" I like hanging out with you and we have connection. Besides, I don't want anybody else I want to be with you. What do you think, do you want to be with me too." Chloe asked.

"I don't know if I want to be with you especially if you keep making "short" jokes. Well I myself was also going to tell you that I'm gay somewhere down the line, but I guess I don't have to do that now. Anyways, why wouldn't I want to be with you? Besides the fact that you are beautiful, gorgeous and you speak to my soul I can't think of anyone else that I wanna be with." Beca said.

"Can I give you a kiss? Chloe asked _shyly._

"You don't ever have to ask if you can give me a kiss because the answer will always be yes. You are my girl and you can kiss me whenever." Beca said.

_Chloe and Beca both leaned into each other so they could share their very first kiss. It was like instant spark flying._

"Wow! Chloe that was amazing." Beca said.

"Yeah! It was you wasn't too bad yourself. It was amazing." Chloe said.

"How about we cuddle up on my couch and eat the food you got while we watching some TV. Would you like that." Beca asked.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm glad that I'm your girl." Chloe said.

"Well, I'm glad that you are mine too." Beca said.

_The duo cuddle up on the couch watching some reality TV while eating. Some of it is funny and some just wasn't interesting. Then they decide to watch some episodes of Law and Order: SVU that was coming on. Both girls seem to like Olivia and Alex dynamic. They watched shows until it was getting too late for Chloe to go home._

"Well, I had a really good time, but it's getting late and I have to go. I got to be up early in the morning." Chloe said.

"I had a good time too, maybe we can continue this tomorrow night say same time." Beca asked.

"I'll like that very much but I can't do it tomorrow night. I have Bella's audition in the afternoon and aca-initiation that night. Maybe on Saturday we can meet again if that is okay with you. You are still coming to the audition tomorrow right." Chloe asked.

"Yeah, gorgeous I'll be there even if it is just to see you. Besides I have to audition if I want to get in the Bella's. Saturday works just fine and I will have the food since you brought it last time." Beca said.

"Bye Becs. See you tomorrow." Chloe said.

"Bye Chloe." Beca said.

_The duo share a quick kiss then Chloe leaves for the night. _

The Audition Scene

_ On August 15__th__, 2013 Barden University had their annual acapella auditions. All four of the acapella groups were there. The Barden Bella's, The High Notes, The Treblemakers, and The BU Harmonics. Justin and Tommy the host of the auditions. For their audition song they sang Since You Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Cynthia Rose was the first person to audition. _

"For your audition, each of you will be singing sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's _Since You've Been Gone_. If a group likes you, they will contact you directly. My tone-deaf sidekick Justin here will be collecting your information." Tommy said.

"If I could sing a lick, in any human way possible, I would but I can't. And I hate myself every day because of it!" Justin said.

"I know. But if you think this is just some high school club, where you can sing and dance your way through any big social issues, or confused sexuality, you have come to the wrong place. There is none of that here. That's high school. This shit is real life! Now, don't just bring it, sing it. And let's do this." Tommy said.

_Passing out a paper and photo of all the auditions'. _

"Hey, Bella's, remember when you tried to play in the big leagues and you choked? That should really be a lesson to everyone. If you sing the same boring girly shit every year, you will blow chunks. All over the place. Vomit everywhere." Bumper said.

"My fellow aca-people. We will not let egotistical, big-headed, garbage dirtballs, whoever you may be get in our way. I promise you we will return to the ICCAs and finish what we started last year." Aubrey said.

"And here's the first one up." Justin said.

"Whenever you ready dude." Unicycle said.

"Yeah, hi my name is Cynthia Rose." CR says.

"Not a dude. It's not a dude." Unicycle said.

_Starting with the song beat._

"_Here's the thing_

_ We started out friends_

_ It was cool but_

_ It was all pretend_

_ Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone_

"There's no backup dancers? Okay." Fat Amy said.

"Hello. My name is Lilly Onakurameara. I was born with gills like a fish." Lilly said.

"I'm sorry what was that." Aubrey asked.

"Hello. My name is Lilly Onakurameara. I was born with gills like fish." Lilly said.

_One, two, three, four_

_ Dedicated_

_ You took the time_

_ Wasn't long till_

_ I called you mine_

_ Yeah, yeah since you've been gone_

_Aubrey recognize the girl that bumped into her when she was on her way to activity fair._

"Hi, everybody my name is Stacie. My hobbies include cuticle care and the E! Network." Stacie said.

_And all you'd ever_

_ Hear me say_

_ Is how I pictured me with you_

_ That's all you ever hear me say_

_ But since you've been gone_

_ "It's high." Jesse said._

_ I can breathe _

_ For the first time_

_ "Jesus." Jesse said._

_ I'm so moving on yeah, yeah,_

_ Thanks to you_

_ Thanks to you_

_ Now I get, I get what I want_

_ Now I get, I get what I want_

_ I get what I want_

_ You had your chance,_

_ You blew it_

_ Out of sight, out of mind_

_ Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_ No, no, no, no_

_ Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_ No, no_

_ Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_ No_

_ Again and again and again and again_

_ And again and again_

_ Since you've been gone"_

_Clapping, to the auditions mostly glad that it's over. Chloe can't help but notice Beca standing in the doorway about to leave but she get her attention before then. Some people kind of think that she looks familiar but they can't place where they see her from. _

"Thank you. Performing live gives me such a rush." Benji said.

"Crushed it." Fat Amy said.

"Okay. That is everybody. I'm really not that impressed this year, guys.

"Oh, wait, there's one more." Chloe said.

"Hello, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca said.

"That's okay Beca sing anything you want to." Chloe said.

"I can sing anything Chloe." Beca asked.

"Yeah, go for it." Chloe said.

"Okay."

_Beca borrow the cups and start to strum out a beat from a song she learned on Redit. She began singing her version of Cups._

_"I got my ticket for the long way round_

_ Two bottle of whiskey for the way_

_ And I sure would like some sweet company_

_ And I'm leaving tomorrow, what d'ya say?_

_ When I'm gone,_

_ When I'm gone_

_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_ You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_ You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_ I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone" Beca sings_

_Clapping and Chloe smiling happily. Aubrey have a look that you can't tell whether she happy or not._

Inducted in the groups

"The sopranos. Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly. The mezzos. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos. Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, and Beca. We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." Aubrey said.

"Dude no." Beca said.

"Don't worry it's Boone Farm." Chloe said. _All the girls continued to drink the Boone's Farm._

"Well, well, well look who's in treble." Bumper said.

"Ah, classic pun." Unicycle said.

"I know." Bumper said.

"No Benji." Jesse said.

"Now, if you'll place your scarves in your right hand." Chloe said.

"I, sing your name... promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman. And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemakers or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves. You are all Bella's now." Aubrey said. _The Bella's repeat what Aubrey asked for._

"We did it." Chloe said.

"I want some more of this." Fat Amy said _drinking the Boone's Farm._

"Did we?" Aubrey asked. _Aubrey thinking to herself that this year is going to be so hard that she will have a lot of work. I hope this year doesn't go by so fast 'cause I want to remember my senior year without a lot of stress, but at least I have something good to look at. She thinking that Stacie is gorgeous._

"Yeah, we did. Don't worry so much this is going to be a great year for the both of us." Chloe said.

_The duo continue to talk about what going to happen this year. They caught up on what they missed while walking towards the initiation party._

"So I seen you checking out that girl. What's her name, Stellar?" Chloe said.

"It's Stacie. And I ran into her literally on the way to the activity fair this afternoon." Aubrey said.

"Okay, well Stacie. Anyways, since when did you start liking girls." Chloe asked.

"I don't like her okay. I just think that she is beautiful. There is no problem admiring someone." Aubrey said.

"I understand. So what did you think of Beca." Chloe said.

"I didn't know that you were attracted to such a small thing. Besides all the dark eyeliner and the tattoos and piercings I think she might be good for you. She's nice." Aubrey said.

"Don't talk about her like that. I like her for all those reasons. She just make me smile. She get me. What do you mean that she might be good for me?" Chloe asked.

"I mean that you don't pick so well, that's all." Aubrey said.

"Hey, I resent that. I happen to think I pick very well. I can't help that they don't past the "test" or if something goes wrong. I'm always the one being dump. Why is that? I just want to find someone to love me for me, is that so hard to ask." Chloe asked.

"No, it's not hard to ask. I want that to and eventually you will get that. Maybe Beca will be your one, since you already think she is. Just give it time and it will happen." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, I hope she is. I don't know Aubrey what it is about her, but we just have this connection. I know she understands me and it's weird that I've known her less than 48 hours. Maybe Stacie will be yours if you give her a chance. I know you don't know what you are but it don't hurt to experiment we are in college you know. Besides if it don't work out at least you gave her a chance. I see the way you look at her. I know that look." Chloe said.

"I don't know Chloe. You know how I was raised. My parents will never accept this lifestyle. I wish I could not care what the consequences are, but you know how I was raised and thought. Maybe I can try to start to loosen up a bit, but I don't know about Stacie. Part of me wants to give her a chance if she is interested and the other part have my dad shouting in my head what I'm supposed to do now. I just don't know anymore." Aubrey said.

"I think that you need to let loss. Just be you and you will get there soon. There is no rush all you have to do is be calm. This is our year, enough of the talking for now we have aca-initiation night. Let's just have fun and what happen happens." Chloe said.

"Agreed. Let's party! Girls, let have a fun night because tomorrow is when all the work begins." Aubrey said.

_All the girls took off running to the others while Beca just stayed back to watch all the others have fun. She still can't believe that she was interested in joining acapella. Then she sees Jesse and decides to catch up._

"Hey Jesse. I see that you are in the Treble's." Beca said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it, but does my eyes deceive me. Beca "badass" Mitchel in the Bella's." Jesse said.

"I thought I would give it a try, plus it will give me a chance to hang out with my soon-to-be lady." Beca said.

"Oh yeah, which one is yours." Jesse said.

"Chloe she's the co-captain of the Bella's. The one with the fiery red hair." Beca said.

"Wow! You got great taste in women. You are one lucky lady if I must say so myself." Jesse said.

"Thanks man. So what have you been up too lately? I haven't seen you in like forever." Beca asked.

"Nothing much. Dad got a promotion here which is why we moved here. I missed California, but I also like it here too you know. How about you how did you get stuck here. In all my years of knowing you, you never wanted to go to college what happened." Jesse said.

"Yeah, I understand. Mom made a deal with dad apparently about my future. I have to come to college to get a degree, but when she is here I'm off and I also get to go to Europe with her. Apparently, she also attended Barden University in the olden days and she want me to get an education." Beca said.

"WOW! Your mom attended Barden. It's cool that you still get to tour with your mom when she is visiting here. Does the girls know who you are or your mom?" Jesse asked.

"Well, Chloe knows who my parents are because I let it slip when we were talking yesterday. I don't know if I want to tell them. I kind of want to just be normal and not have all the fans goes crazy. I just want to relax and have people like me for me not who my parents are so don't tell anyone until I'm ready. Luke and Chloe are the only ones that knows so that's good for now." Beca said.

"I understand that. How are you going to do when classes actually start. You know that they take attendance the first week." Jesse asked.

"My dad told them who I am and they will only announce me as "Beca" or "Rebecca" in class so it don't get out and people go crazy. When I'm ready I will tell people about my parents just not yet." Beca said.

"Agreed. Well, it looks like we've been talking for ages and your girl looks like she's starting to get jealous." Jesse said. Beca turns to look at Chloe and I guess Jesse is right she does look very jealous. Oh, man here she comes. "I hope she don't think something going on," Beca was thinking.

"Hey, Chloe. I'll like to introduce you to my best friend, Jesse Swanson. Jesse this is Chloe." Beca says.

"It nice to meet you Chloe." Jesse said.

"Likewise." Chloe said.

"Well, I think I'm going to get a refill so you can talk. Beca we will continue catching up hopefully soon." Jesse asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Bye Jesse." Beca said.

"Bye, Jesse." Chloe said.

"Bye Beca. It was nice meeting you again Chloe. Have fun." Jesse said.

"Are you having fun tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I guess, but this is just not my scene. At least I got to catch up somewhat with Jesse." Beca said.

"Well, do you want to get out of here and we can continue talking." Chloe asked.

"I'll like that. Maybe we can go back to my apartment to talk." Beca said.

"Yeah, I think I'll like that maybe I could even sleep on your couch since we don't start class for another two days and I will like to hang out with you tomorrow." Chloe said.

"We can do that. There are so many questions I'm dying to know about you. Do you maybe want to stop by your place to get some clothes? By the way, there is no way I'm letting my girl sleep on the couch when she can always share with me." Beca said.

"You got yourself a deal. Let me just tell Aubrey that I'm leaving and I won't be home tonight." Chloe said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting right here for you." Beca said.

_Beca and Chloe finished drinking there drinks. Then they said their goodbyes to their friends before leaving._


End file.
